Epsilon caprolactam is a valuable intermediate that is useful, for example, in the production of nylon 6. Epsilon caprolactam currently used to produce nylon 6 contains various byproducts, e.g., cyclohexanol, cyclohexanone and 1-cyclohexanone oxime. A number of purification methods have been described in the art for the purpose of removing such byproducts from epsilon caprolactam. It would be desirable to obtain epsilon caprolactam free from such byproducts and thus eliminate the need to use the purification methods described in the art that are specific for removal of such byproducts.